


the devil's gacha luck

by magichistorian



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: Itaru accidentally summons a demon. Unsurprisingly, its not a contract he's after.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	the devil's gacha luck

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this art](https://twitter.com/hxri_0/status/1293963683857481728?s=20) by Hari!!
> 
> I wrote this in like an hour enjoy

“Um,” Itaru said. 

That was an appropriate reaction, right? There was always the “jump out of bed in shock!!” move, but it sounded a little too physically demanding, and a “slowly get out of bed in shock” just didn't sound quite as cool. 

Also the very sexy demon that was standing in his bedroom probably did not want to see his KniRoun underwear. 

Or maybe he did. 

His thoughts were getting a little off topic, weren't they? Right. Sexy demon standing in the middle of his room that just appeared in a cloud of smoke that very nearly gave him an asthma attack. 

The demon smiled, though it looked more threatening than friendly. “Itaru Chigasaki.”

“Uh, yep? That’s me,” Itaru nodded. When he did, his ponytail bobbed, hitting him in the forehead. How dignified. 

The demon didn't look all that impressed, but he continued. “My name is Lucifer. I heard there is something you wish for dearly.”

Huh? 

Oh yeah. He had just been frantically praying for gacha luck, hadn't he? Just his luck that his wishes were heard by a literal demon. 

“Do you wish to form a contract? In exchange you shall receive power, riches, endless youth, whatever you may wish for. All I ask for in return your soul, so that you may be bound to me until your death.”

Wow, too much commitment thanks. He just wanted a good gacha pull, not his soul taken. 

He peered at Lucifer. If he were to trade his soul away he could probably get godly gacha rates, and he could make Lucifer use his LP during work. No, scratch that, he could just make Lucifer go to work for him. And cook for him, and do his laundry. That would be...pretty damn awesome. 

No. He couldn't. Senpai would be so disappointed in him, and rotting in hell for eternity was probably not worth some gacha luck. Probably. 

“Sorry man, maybe next time? Don't think I’m in the market to sell off my soul quite yet.”

Lucifer nodded solemnly and began to fade away. Or maybe it was just Itaru’s shitty eyesight. Hard to say.

But just as he was pretty sure the guy was actually vanishing, a great idea popped into Itaru’s head and he blurted out, “Wait!” 

Lucifer reappeared. 

“My, that was fast. You humans really are so fickle.”

Itaru waved his hands. “No, no, it's not that. I was just going to ask you to-” He cuts himself off as he scoops up his phone. He opens up G3!, and just as expected, the new banner he’s been saving his salary for is up. 

His best girl’s beautiful face smiles up at him in some sort of cruel mockery, as if she knows Itaru isn’t going to eat real dinner for a week if she doesn't come home with what gems he already has saved. 

He shoved the glowing screen in Lucifer’s face. 

“Do a ten pull for me, kk?”

It couldn't hurt, could it? 

Lucifer pushed the phone out of his face, staring at Itaru like he was a total idiot. 

Which, he was, but that wasn't relevant. 

“What exactly are you asking of me?”

Itaru pointed down at his phone. “See this pink button here?” He jabbed his finger at it a few times for emphasis. “Click it.”

Lucifer, looking about as dubious as one could possibly look, slowly reached out with his index finger and poked the 10 pull button. 

Itaru whipped the phone back around, watching the painfully slow process. He was gripping his phone so tight he might have been worried about breaking it if he had the grip strength.

“SSR, SSR, SSR…” he muttered. 

The little figures do their little flip and…..

Itaru thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. 

All golds???

A stupid grin splitting his face, he watched as the cards roll out. The first one was some initial he didn't have bloomed, not bad. The second and third were both okay but nothing special.

The fourth one appeared with an unfamiliar line and…..

“YES!” He shouted, forgetting he had neighbors. 

Best girl: Get!

The next card popped up and….another copy?! He was ready to break out in a stupid little dance, he was so excited. 

He clicked through the rest of them, not expecting anything else. But when he got the card display page, he saw he got, in total, 4 copies of his best girl’s SSR.

4? Huh?  _ HUH?  _

Unable to help himself, he jumped up and down a couple times, letting out an embarrassingly high-pitched noise. 

He finally broke away from his phone to grin at Lucifer, who was, surprisingly, still there. 

“Dude! Your gacha luck is insane!”

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow. “I do not understand you.”

Itaru cackled, and hurried to bloom the card. NEO was gonna shit his pants when he saw Itaru’s luck. Watching the bloomed art appear, he sighed. She was so pretty. 

He looked back at Lucifer, who hadn't moved. He still looked just as judgemental as he did 30 seconds ago. 

“So….will you come back next time my best girl’s gacha happens?” 

“No.”

Itaru pouted. “Not even once?”

Lucifer glared at him. “No.”

It might have just been his imagination, but Itaru was sure he saw the faintest shade of pink on Lucifer’s face. 

Turning away, he said, “I’ll come back when you are actually intending to form a contract. Farewell, Itaru Chigasaki.” 

And then he was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> g3 stands for Girls! Girls! Girls! 
> 
> because i like girls
> 
> [laught at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/emilfish3)


End file.
